Hello, I love you
by D-TokTokKito
Summary: Mitsuru suka sama Minato! Dan juga sebaliknya. tetapi mereka tidak mau mengeluarkan perasaan mereka. Dan...ketiga mak comblang datang untuk comblangin mereka! bagaimana kisah dibalik cerita ini? BACA! Gaje dan abstrak. -ONESHOT-


Hello there, readers!

Yaaay Kito mau keluarin fic tentang Mitsuru x Minato nih :D. Soalnya diminta oleh Lin.B'Cry XD. Sesuai permintaanmu, Kito bakal keluarin fic bergenre romance and drama again! Ih, kenapa ya? Kito keseringan bikin fic bergenre Romance & Drama? Kebanyakan nonton drama? KAGAK! Sukanya action! Ya, abaikan itu. BACA!

* * *

><p>~Hello, I Love You~<p>

~Oneshot~

* * *

><p>"H-Hey, Arisato," Tiba-tiba Mitsuru memanggil Minato dari belakang.<p>

"Oh, Mitsuru-senpai!" Kejutnya. "Ad-ada apa?" tanyanya gugup.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa pergi kali ini," Mitsuru menunduk. "Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan dengan Hidetoshi,"

"Emang dia ngapain?"

"Dia katanya meninju seorang lelaki, entah kenapa. Karena itu aku harus berbicara padanya walau aku tidak mau," dia mengibas poninya yang menutupi matanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," tanpa disadari, Minato memegang pundak sebelah kanan Mitsuru. "Itu tugasmu, jadi, it can't be helped." Minato tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," dia ikut tersenyum. "I'm on my way." Lalu dia meninggalkan Minato sambil melambaikan tangannya. Minato membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Agh, ini semua gara-gara Hidetoshi," gumam Mitsuru kesal. "Aku terpaksa. Aku ingin dengan Minato!" "Huff, oke, kita sudah sampai di pintu OSIS," dia menatap pintunya lalu masuk ke dalam. Dan dilihatnya Hidetoshi sedang duduk santai bersama Chihiro. Mitsuru men-death glare-kan Hidetoshi. Dan mulai percakapan.

* * *

><p>Di asrama Iwatodai terasa sangat hampa. Tidak ada percakapan yang untuk dibicarakan. Yukari, sedang manicure, Fuuka, memainkan laptopnya. Kebiasaan sehari-hari. Junpei, membaca majalah bokepnya, melihat artis porno bernama Jupe, Dewi Persik dan Aura Kasih. Akihiko, duduk menyendiri di sofa kecil. Ken, sedang mengerjakan PR-nya. Shinjiro, sedang berdiri ga jelas di pojokan.<p>

Jangan lupa Minato, sedang mendengarkan Mp3-nya. Mitsuru?

Dari tadi Mitsuru duduk diam di sebelah Yukari melirik Minato. Berpura-pura memikirkan sesuatu. Seolah-olah sedang memikirkan untuk rencana ke Tartarus. Yukari yang sedang focus ke menicurenya, tiba-tiba tersadar bahwa ada seniornya yang sedang bengong minta ditabok.

"Eh? Ada senpai disini?" Kata Yukari sambil memberhentikan menicurenya.

"Hm? Hah?" Mitsuru mulai sadar bahwa dia dipanggil. "Oh, Takeba. Ada apa?"

"Senpai melamun ya?" goda Yukari.

"Iy-iya apa?"

"Ngelamunin siapa hayoo?"

"U-umm…" Mitsuru nge-blush.

"Hmm?" Yukari masih mencari jawaban.

"Ka-kamu mau tau? Tapi jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa!" Mitsuru menarik tangan Yukari ke pahanya.

"Iya senpai, sama Minako, ya?" tanya Yukari.

"Yaudah. Ngomongnya di kamarku aja ya?" Mitsuru sepertinya ketakutan.

"Kenapa senpai ngomongnya gitu sih? Kaya ada gempa aja, ketakutan." Lalu Yukari memanggil Minako. "Minako! Sini deh!" sambil memberi isyarat untuk mendekatinya.

Minako menghampiri mereka berdua dan, "Ada apa Yukari?"

"Kamu ikut ke kamarku, ya," Mitsuru juga menarik tangan Minako. "Ak-aku ingin curhat,"

"Curhat?" Minako kaget. "Curhat apa?"

"Udah cepetan napa," Mitsuru langsung menarik Minako dan Yukari keatas. Sementara itu…

* * *

><p>Minato di panggil oleh Junpei. "Hey, bro!" panggilnya dari tempat duduknya.<p>

"Ape?" sahut Minato.

"Sini dah," Junpei member isyarat Minato untuk duduk disampingnya. Minato mengikuti isyaratnya. "Gue mau nanya nih,"

"Nanya apaan?"

"Tapi jangan keras-keras ya ngomongnya!"

"Iye, iye. Emang kenapa sih?" Minato berbicara seperti bisikan.

Junpei meletakan tangannya ke samping telinga kiri Minato. "Lo suka sama Mitsuru-senpai ya?"

Wajah Minato langsung berubah menjadi merah semerah tomat. Haha, berarti bener dong gue? Pikir Junpei. Minato menunduk dan berkeringat dingin. "Aa…a-ahahah.."Minato tertawa terpaksa. "Ng-ngga kok…"

"Aahh…yang bener?"

"Iy-iya bener. Ke-kenapa siih?" percuma Minato bohong, Junpei bisa membaca bahasa wajahnya. Deg-degan, malu, dan gugup.

"Ngibul lu. Udah jujur aja napa! Gue kan tempat penampungan rahasia," kata Junpei dengan suara sok kodok. *alah*

"Ngga! Beneran gue ga boong! Gue itu suka sama Mitsuru-senpai!"

Eh…

"HAH! Ketauan entee!" Junpei loncat-loncat.

"Ju-Junpei!"Minato narik baju Junpei untuk duduk. "Lo j-jangan bilang sapa-sapa ya!" Minato menarik kerah kemeja miliknya. "Kalo sampe lo bocor-bocorin ke semua orang, ATAU pun Mitsuru-senpai. LO. MATI!"

"Iy-iye mbah…" Junpei mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Tapi lo beneran suka sama dia?"

Minato hanya mengangguk ditambah wajahnya bagaikan kepiting rebus rica-rica *PLAAAKK*

"*Chuckle*" Junpei berdiri. "Tenang, gue ga akan bocorin kok…" dia berbalik arah. "Gue mau ngerjain PR. PR segunung. Cabut ye~" seketika Junpei meninggalkan Minato.

Di lantai bawah hanya ada Minato. Suasananya sangaaaaaat sepi mengalahkan kuburan.

"G-gue beneran bilang ya kalo gue emang bener-bener suka sama senpai?"

* * *

><p>Di kamar Mitsuru…<p>

"HAAAHH?" Yukari dan Minako terkejut serentak sampai-sampai kaca dandan Mitsuru retak. "B-beneran…?"

"Ssshhh!" Mitsuru menjitak keduanya. "Bodoh! Jangan kenceng-kenceng ngomongnya!"

"I-iya…" Yukari menunduk. Sementara Minako masih terkejut. "S-senpai ga bohong kan?"

"Ngga…" Mitsuru melihat ke arah lain. "M-maaf jika kamu ga setuju kalo aku suka pada kakakmu ya…"

Minako hanya tersenyum. "Ga papa kok. Walau aku belum cukup yakin, tapi aku masih bisa membiarakan senpai untuk menyukainya kok," ia memamerkan giginya. "Minato itu cocok dengan semua perempuan di kelas maupun di asrama ini,"

"Yup!" Yukari merangkul pundak Minako. "Lebih tepatnya seperti senpai!"

"Ah-haha…tidak juga kok. Takeba juga pantas," Mitsuru mencari alasan.

"Hmm...ya, aku hargai itu, tapi, tetap saja. Mitsuru-senpai lebih pantas dengan Minato," Yukari mengeluarkan teleponnya. "Nih, liat ya…"

Yukari memencet-mencet teleponnya. Galeri, foto, Mitsuru. Dan di klik-lah. "Ini, foto Senpai." Minako dan Mitsuru melihat foto Mitsuru yang mempunyai rambut yang indah nan lembut berwarna merah tua. Dan bentuk tubuh yang bagus, langsing dan montok *Plaaak* (Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh!). "Nah sekarang," Yukari memencet-mencet teleponnya lagi, galeri, foto, Minato. "Ini foto Minato." Minato, sang kakak Minako. Yang mempunyai rambut emo berwarna biru. Figurnya bagus. Hampir kekar *alah* dan sedang.

"Kalau menurut aku, senpai dan Minato sangaaat cocok," Minako langsung memberi pendapat. "Sexy couple…" Minako memberikan mata 'seksi' kepada Mitsuru.

"Yup, aku setuju dengan Minako," Yukari menghadap ke Mitsuru yang wajahnya memerah. "Sexy couple," Yukari mengikuti langkah Minako.

"K-kalian benar-benar setuju kalau aku cocok dengan kakak Minako?" Mitsuru bertanya.

Keduanya mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

"K-kalau aku menaksirnya, gimana?"

Yukari dan Minako saling berhadapan bingung. Tapi, tiba-tiba mereka tersenyum dan melihat ke Mitsuru. "Tenang," Yukari menaruh tangannya ke pundak Minako. "Kita yang atasi." Minako memberi tangan piss.

* * *

><p>Setelah berbincang-bincang tentang Minato, Yukari dan Minako keluar dari kamar Mitsuru dengan senyuman selebar hutan Amazon. Lalu mereka berdua bersender di sebelah pintu Mitsuru. Memikirkan bagaimana caranya Mitsuru dapat menaksir Minato. Atau sebaliknya.<p>

"Sebenarnya," Minako angkat bicara. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini kepada Mitsuru-senpai, bahwa Minato sendiri suka padanya," Minako ngomongnya terlalu santai.

"WHAT?" Yukari kaget setengah kaki (lah,). "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi!"

"Soalnya kalo dikasih tau, ntar Mitsuru-senpainya jadi salting gitu." "Udah, kembali ke topik. Bagaimana caranya Mitsuru menaksir Minato. Atau sebaliknya?"

"Bagaimana kalau Mitsuru menaksirnya perlahan-lahan? Misalnya mulai dari memberi hadiah, atau…sering keluar bersama…" itu pendapat Yukari.

"Itu mah sudah biasa…" Minako melipat kedua tangannya. "…lagi pula, mereka juga sudah sering keluar kan?"

"I-iya sih…" Yukari menunduk.

"Hm…hmhmhm…" Minako melihat ke atas.

* * *

><p>-Minako's POV-<p>

Aku sudah yakin, kalau Mitsuru-senpai dan Minato itu bakalan bisa jadi _best couple_. Soalnya cocok banget. Tapi, masalahnya, mereka berdua belum mengetahui perasaan mereka masing-masing. Dan, aku dan Yukari lah yang dapat memikirkan caranya mereka berdua dapat menjadi couple.

Hmhmhm…

Kalau lewat SMS, pasti…mereka malah saling diem-dieman dan berpacaran diam-diam. Kan ga seru. Jikalau, Mitsuru membeli sebuah MP3 untuk Minato dah meletakannya diatas meja belajar Minato dan bertulisan aku ingin menjadi pacarmu ? Hmhmhm…tipe Minato tidak seperti itu. Dia itu orangnya tegas, pemalas, dan penyayang. Kalau…aduh! Aku kehabisan pikiran!

-End Minako's POV-

* * *

><p>"Hey, Minako," Yukari berjalan menuju tangga kebawah. "Aku sudah punya idenya! Ayo, ikut aku!" tanpa basa-basi, Minako langsung mengikuti Yukari kebawah.<p>

Saat di bawah, Yukari berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang bernama Junpei. "Ini dia, ideku."

"Disini?" Minako bingung. "Kenapa disini?"

"Jikalau Junpei tau kalau Minato menyukai Mitsuru-senpai, kita membutuhkan bantuannya," jelasnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini rencanaku," Yukari mengetuk pintu kamar Junpei. "Junpei! Kau masih banguun?"

"_Coming_…" suara Junpei terdengar dari dalam dan membuka pintunya. "Ada apa Yukari? Oh, ada Minako juga," katanya. Junpei memakai singlet warna putih milih bapak-bapak dan bokser ada hati hati ga jelas gitu.

"Ih, jangan seakan-akan jarang melihat kami deh!" Yukari menjitak Junpei. "Kau lagi ngapain?"

"Lagi ngerjain PR, kenapa?" jawabnya.

"Kau mau membantu kita ga?" tawar Yukari. "Kalau mau, ntar kita bantuin ngerjain PR-nya deh,"

"WAH! BENER?" Junpei langsung semangat. Yukari dan Minako hanya bisa sweatdropped.

"Iya, iya." Yukari melipat kedua tangannya. "Jadi begini, aku dan Minako tadi habis dari kamar Mitsuru. Dia curhat kepada kita,"

"Curhat apa?" tanya Junpei dengan wajah dongonya.

"Curhat kalau…" Minako siap-siap untuk menutup mulut Junpei. "…Kalau Mitsuru-senpai suka sama Minato."

"APUA-!" cepat-cepat Minako menutup mulut Junpei.

"Ssshh! Bego!" Minako memarahinya.

"Tau nih stupei bego. Udah stupid, dongo pula," Yukari menutup kedua matanya sambil berbalik badan.

"Bener?" Junpei ga percaya.

"Iya, tapi masalahnya gini," Minako melepaskan tangannya dari mulut bau Junpei lalu mengelap jarinya yang penuh iler Junpei. "Kata Mitsuru-senpai, dia ingin menaksir Minato. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tau tidak kalau Minato suka sama senpai?"

"Tau kok," Junpei memamerkan giginya.

"Bagus," Yukari tersenyum bangga. "Kalau begitu, lo mau ga bikin rencana buat Minato naksir Mitsuru ato sebaliknya?"

"Iya! Iya gue mau banget! Gue hebat dalam itu!" Junpei ketawa jahat.

"Jadi, kita pikirin dulu, gimana caranya—"

"Mendingan Minato aja yang naksir Mitsuru-senpai," cepat-cepat Junpei memotong pembicaraan Yukari.

"Oke, Minato naksir Mitsuru. Karena biasanya cowok itu yang naksir cewek kan?" Minako bersender di pintu kamar Junpei. "Terus, gimana nih caranya?"

"Aku kamu pikiri-pikir…" Junpei sok inggris.

"Ayo think think…" Yukari menerjemahkannya.

"Ayo kita berpikir…" Minako mengajak berpikir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AHAA!" Tiba-tiba Junpei teriak bangga sampai-sampai Yukari dan Minako kaget seperempat mati. "Gue dapet idenya!"

"Apa? Apa?" Yukari dan Minako langsung ikutan bangga sekaligus senang. (SAMA AJA!)

"Jadi gini, ntar," Junpei memberi isyarat untuk mereka berdua mendekatinya. "Kita bilang sama Minato, kalo Mitsuru suka sama dia. Ntar pasti dia kaget kan?"

Mereka mengangguk.

"Terus, ntar kita usulin ke dia kalo dia aja yang naksir Mitsuru,"

"Cara Minato naksir Mitsuru?" Yukari dan Minako bertanya bersamaan.

"…dengan cara menyanyikan lagu…"

"Nyanyiin lagu?" Yukari dan Minako saling berhadapan bingung. "Lagu apaan?" Minako heran.

"Nih, gue punya lagunya. Barangkali si Minato tau lagunya," Junpei mengeluarkan hapenya dari kantong boksernya dan menyetel sebuah lagu. Lagunya pun diputar.

"Ohh! Lagu ini!" Minako mengetahui lagunya! "Judulnya Hello, I Love You, kan?"

"Iyap, udah kuduga, Minako pasti tau lagu ini. Kalau kakakmu tau ga?"

"Tau kok,"

"Jadi, rencananya Minato menaksir Mitsuru-senpai dengan cara menyanyikan lagu Hello I Love You ini?" Yukari bertanya.

"Iya!"

"Wah! Junpei pinter ya kadang-kadang!" Yukari menucbit pipi Junpei.

"Ntar kita bertiga ya yang ngomong sama Minato. Jangan sampe semuanya ketauan. Termasuk Mitsuru-senpai. CUMAN kita bertiga." Junpei mengingatkan.

"Oke, pelaksanaannya besok ya! Berhubung besok libur," Yukari memberikan senyuman terlebarnya. Junpei memberi jempolnya.

"KITA ADA MAK COMBLANG!" Minako berteriak bahagia.

"YAAYY!"

Lalu mereka bertiga jingkrak-jingkrak dengan bahagianya seperti hari kemerdekaan 45 yang naujubileh susahnya cari rencana buat comblangin Indonesia dengan Belanda. (Lah, lah, lah nyambung ke situ-situ,) saking berisiknya, lantai 2 itupun jadi kaya ada pesta besar-besaran memburu cinta yang terpendam #EEAAA #alah.

"Hei!" Tiba-tiba Akihiko keluar dari kamarnya. "Kalian tuh kenapa sih? Berisik banget!"

Lalu disusuli oleh Shinjiro "Berisik banget sih lo pada. Kesurupan ya?"

Dilanjuti oleh Ken, "Maaf para senpai ku, tapi kalian mengganggu khayalanku," katanya sok alim. Padahal…

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

**Pas Yukari, Junpei dan Minako sedang merdeka,**

-Di kamar Ken

Tau ga? Ternyata Ken sedang membuka F*kku! Dia melihat Doujinshi Persona 3 Portable dan Persona 4! Dia ngiler sampe 5 ember ditambah 2 galon. Ngeliat cewek-cewek sedang di lebih-dari-Hotto-Motto-in. Ternyata ya, TERNYATA! Ken agak-agak…! Aduh, masih kecil kok sama kaya authornya sih. Sesat! (^)

^ = maaf ya agak ngeres v(w)V

-End Flashback-

* * *

><p>"E-ehh…"mereka bertiga terseyum kaget. "M-maaf…k-kami hanya terlalu bahagia. Hah..haha…"<p>

Akihiko dan Shinjiro—para senpai Yukari, Minako dan Junpei—memberikan evil grin yang sangat menyeramkan. "Kalian itu menganggu latihanku…" kata Akihiko. "Kalau kalian melakukan ini lagi, akan ku hukum." Kata Shinjiro pedas.

"M-maaf…" mereka bertiga membungkuk. "Kami minta maaf senpai! K-Kami hanya terlalu bahagia karena hal yang saangaaat misterius yang kita pecahkan," Minako beralasan.

"Apa itu?" Shinjiro bertanya.

"Udah ya! Aku ingin mengerjakan PR! PR numpuk! Dada!" Tapi, sebelum Junpei masuk ke kamarnya… "Hei! Yukari-chan! Minako-tan! Kalian berjanjikan kalau kalian akan membantuku mengerjakan PR kalau aku membantu, kan?"

"O-Oh iya…" "Y-yaudah ya senpai," Minako mundur selangkah dan, "Aku ingin membantu Junpei mengerjakan PR dan dada!" dan disusuli oleh Yukari.

Mereka yang sedang membantu Junpei mengerjakan PR, membicarakan lagi rencana mereka. Bagaimanakah rencananya? Mau tau? Ayo kita lihat…

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya…<p>

Pada hari yang dingin, dan musim dingin sangat terasa di Iwatodai. Termasuk para calon Mak Comblang.

Si para calon Mak Comblang bertemu di depan pintu kamar Minako sedang menunggu Minako mengganti baju.

"Sesuai dengan rencana kemaren pas ngerjain PR, aku melihat Minato pergi keluar. Sekitar 2 menit yang lalu," kata Junpei sambil menunggu.

"Untung kita masih bisa ngomongin rencananya," Yukari mengingat kembali mata-mata para senpainya yang menyeramkannya itu.

"Oke, aku siap," kata Minako sambil keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ayo, sebelum kita kehilangan jejak Minato Arisato," Yukari bersiap-siap untuk jalan.

"Aku tidak percaya aku memata-matai dan comblangin kakakku sendiri. Hehe…" Minako ketawa jahat.

* * *

><p>Mereka bertiga keluar dari asrama dan berpisah. Yukari mengikuti Minato. Karena dia ahli memata-matai. Junpei. Menuju ke Naragaki Shrine. Barangkali siapa tau Minato akan kesitu. Sedangkan Minako, ke Tatsumi Port Island atau ke Palauwnia Mall. Tempat yang sering di kunjungi oleh kakaknya.<p>

"Yukari, bagaimana keadaan Minato? Over." Kata Junpei melalui telepon. Karena ga ada hate, jadi pake telepon.

"Dia sedang berjalan sambil mendengarkan Mp3nya. Kondisi tenang. Sepertinya berjalan menuju ke arah kau, Junpei Iori. Over."

"Kabarkan aku jika Minato menghampiri Junpei, atau ke Tatsumi Port Island. Out."

Yukari terus menerus ngintilin Minato. Dia sekarang sedang menuju ke Naragaki Shrine. Biasanya Minato ke situ bertemu dengan temannya bernama Akinari. Atau tidak memohon untuk lebih dekat kepada seseorang. Selain itu, ingin bertambah pintar. Tapi dia udah kepinteran, jadi, buat apa? Oke, balik ke topik.

"Junpei Iori, Minato berjalan menuju kau. Untuk informasi, alah, apakah ada orang berambut pitih panjang dan bermuka pucat? Over." Yukari kembali menelepon Junpei.

Junpei melihat sekelilingnya. "Tidak ada. Over."

"Bagus, kalau begitu, kau bisa berbicara kepadanya. Over."

Yukari menelepon Minako. "Minako Arisato! Bagaimana kondisimu? Kakakmu menuju ke tempat Junpei berada. Over."

"In, aku sedang membeli lagu yang diberi tau Junpei kemarin dan membeli sebuah bunga untuk Minato biar dikasih untuk Mitsuru. Over."

"Pemikiran yang bagus. Oke, target—kakakmu—sudah dekat ke Naragaki Shrine. Over."

Oke, oke, rencana yang bagus para calon Mak Comblang.

Sampailah Minato di Naragaki Shrine.

"Yoo, bro!" teriak Junpei saat melihat Minato.

"Oh, Junpei!" sahut Minato saat melihat Junpei.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Junpei.

"Hanya ingin membuang waktu. Soalnya bosen sih. Kalo lo?"

"Gue nungguin Minako. Ntar katanya mau bawa hadiah special. Tau apaan."

"Ohh…jangan-jangan dia mau naksir lo."

"HAH? Ya ngga lah. Katanya sih sama Yukari. Tapi, tau deh…"

Lalu mereka berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal. Sementara itu…

"Minako! Kau dimana? Junpei udah ngomong-ngomong sama Minato! Over!" kata Yukari panic.

"Sebentar lagi aku datang. Aku sudah di Iwatodai Station. Over."

"Cepetan ya! GPL! Over!"

"Iya mbah…"

Minako berlari-lari sambil membawa bunga mawar, melati dan edelweiss. (buset) dan sampailah di tujuan.

"Ak—hah..hah..ahah—aku di—ha..ha—disini…fiuuhh…" Minako terengah-engah.

"Oke, kita ke sana." Ajak Yukari.

Yukari dan Minako ke Naragaki Shrine dan disambut oleh Minato dan Junpei. "Yoo! Yukari-chan! Minako-tan! Whoa! Minako-tan membawa banyak bunga. Untuk apa?"

"Kau tau kan untuk apa?" Minako dan Yukari tersenyum. Dan Junpei mengangguk. Ketiganya menghadap ke arah Minato.

"K-Kenapa?" Minato kebingungan sekaligus panic.

"Kami sudah tau rahasiamu~" Yukari menggoda.

"Apa?" lalu Minato melihat Junpei yang sedang bersiul-siul ga jelas. "Junpei!"

"Apa?" Junpei sok bego. "Orang kami…" lalu dia berjalan ke arah Minako. Dan keduanya saling merangkul pundak. "…yang memberitahu. Tapi hanya Yukari-chan saja. Bukan ke orang lain." Keduanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"WHAT? Apa hubungannya dengan Yukari kalo gitu?" Minato masih ga percaya.

"Pertama, ini, _take this_. Kau akan tau itu untuk apa nanti," kata Minako sambil memberi bunga yang dibelinya ke Minato. "Kedua, Yukari, aku dan Junpei sudah tau kalau kakak suka sama Mitsuru-senpai. Karena itu, kami ingin berbicara kepadamu…"

"Berbicara apa?"

* * *

><p>Mereka berbincang-bincang tentang Mitsuru. Apa yang dicurhatkan oleh Mitsuru kepada Minako dan Yukari.<p>

"Ha-haah?" Minato shok.

"Iya, aku ngga boong," Yukari menepuk pundak Minato. "Katanya dia mau ditaksir sama kau, Minato."

"Iya benar, kalian itu cocok loh kak. Suer ga boong," Minako—yang sedang berdiri—muter-muter ga jelas.

"Nah, kita udah rapiin rencananya gimana caranya kau naksir Mitsuru-senpai," Junpei berkata, "Mau tau?"

"Ntar dulu," Minato membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Ini beneran?"

"Iye…" kata mereka bertiga. Minato langsung melas.

"Lo suka kan sama Mitsuru-senpai?" Junpei menggodanya. Wajah Minato langsung merah.

"Iy-iya…" Minato menunduk.

"Kau mau kan naksir Mitsuru-senpai?" goda Yukari.

"Iya…"

"Kakak mau kan jadi pacarnya?"

"Iy…ya…"

"Oke, kalo lo mau jadi segalanya bagi Mitsuru-senpai. Ini rencananya…"

"OKEE! GUE MAU!" Minato langsung semangat sambil berdiri. Demi menjadi segalanya bagi calon kekasihnya. #eaa "Gue itu _good singer_. Mwahahaha…"

"Oke, my bro!" Junpei berdiri. "Kau siap untuk nanti malam?"

"Oke! Pakai baju apa?"

"Ntar aku pilihin kok, tenang aja," Yukari mah tenang-tenang aja. "Gue itu bagus dalam fashion,"

"Berhubung Mitsuru-senpainya lagi keluar…" Minako tersenyum jail. "…ntar kita kagetin aja dia. Gimana? Terus kasih tau senpai kita ada pesta mendadak,"

"Okay…"

Lalu mereka berempat ke asrama bersama-sama.

* * *

><p>Oke, mari author jelaskan. Jadi, rencana Yukari dan Junpei ditambah Minako itu belom selesai. Sebenarnya rencanya Minato menyanyikan lagu di asrama untuk Mitsuru. Terus kayak dijadiin pesta gitu nanti malam. Pake baju pesta, dan penghuni asrama itu ikutan. Walaupun mereka ga tau. Udah ya pokoknya liat aja nanti. Kita ke TKP!<p>

"Ayooo cepetan masuk, Minato!" Teriak Yukari dalam bisikan. "Keburu Mitsuru-senpainya pulang!"

"Iya, iya aku masuk…" Kata Minato dalam wajah yang tegang dan panik. Dan masuklah Yukari dan Minato ke kamar Minato. Untuk memilih baju yang tepat. Dan tinggallah Minako dan Junpei.

"Aku beri tahu Shinjiro-senpai ya, kau Akihiko-senpai," Perintah Minako.

"Oke."

* * *

><p>-Minako-<p>

Minako mencari senpainya di command room. Karena di kamarnya tak ada siapa-siapa. Dia sampai mencari ke toilet cowok lantai 1, 2, 3, sampai 4. Duuh, kasihanilah Minako yang malang ini…

"Shinjiro-senpai dimana ya?" Tanya Minako ke dirinya sendiri.

Tepat Minako bicara itu, Shinjiro muncul entah darimana. "Minako? Kenapa kau disini?" katanya dari belakang Minako.

"WHOAA!" kaget Minako setengah mati. Dia berbalik setengah badan dan kakinya keserimpet a.k.a keseleo sampai-sampai ia mendorong tubuhnya ke Shinjiro. Alhasil keduanya terjatuh dalam keadaan jatuh. Lalu, Minako—yang berada diatas Shinjiro—mengangkat badannya dan menatap mata Shinjiro.

Wajah keduanya menjadi semerah tomat.

"A-a-a-aahh…" keduanya seperti terpaku ke dalam bumi ini.

Hening.

"S-senpai!" lalu Minako mulai sadar ada hal penting. Lalu ia berdiri. "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengatakan, disini aka nada pesta mendadak! Jadi, tolong pakai baju pesta yang rapi ya! Sekian!" Minako langsung pergi dari tempat secepat kilat.

"Tu—" terlambat, Minako telah hilang dari hadapannya.

"B-benarkah itu terjadi?" Shinjiro sok, eh, shock. Lalu dia meninggalkan tempat dan melakukan perintah Minako.

* * *

><p>-Junpei-<p>

"SENPAAII!" teriak Junpei dari kejauhan memanggil Akihiko yang berada di dapur.

"JUNPEEI!" Akihiko ikutan Junpei.

Dan terjadilah sinetron India berjudul "Panggilan maut".

"Hei, Junpei, ngapain lo manggil-manggil?" Tanya Akihiko sinis.

"Nih, gue singkat aja ya," Junpei menepuk kedua pundak Akihiko. "Ntar, ada pesta mendadak, nah, Senpai pake baju pesta ya, selesai. DAA!" Junpei langsung lari ke atas.

"Hey tungg—" "Uggh, Junpei! Hah, sebaiknya aku lakukan saja dari pada salah," Akihiko kehilangan keputusan.

* * *

><p>Bertemulah Junpei dan Minako di depan kamar Minato. "Minato! Yukari! Kami masuk yaa!" kata mereka berdua dengan cepat.<p>

"Keburu Aki-senpai sama Shinji-senpai liat kitaa!" Junpei menambahkan.

"Udee masuk ajaa!" teriak Yukari dari dalam. Dan masuk lah Minako dan Junpei.

Setelah masuk, Minako dan Junpei memasang pandangan kagum nan bloon.

"Wooooww…Kakak…" Minako pasang mata blink-blink.

"Wow, Minato! Lo kece banget!" Junpei pasang mata abstrak.

"Benerkan, Minato?" Yukari tersenyum. "Kau terlihat amat sangat keren pakai ini,"

Minato memakai jas hitam kinclong. Dalamnya memakai rompi putih dan kemeja putih. Memakai dasi dengan rapi dan dihiasi oleh pin bergambar mawah. Kantong jas-nya terdapat mawar merah segar dan menarik perhatian. Pakai celana yang biasa dipakai, bedanya bersih, hitam, dan tak ada noda satupun. Sepatunya seperti sepatu kerja yang di pilok. Rambutnya disisir rapid an tetap saja emo. Baunya memakai parfum buat pria yang bernama White Musk.

"Ini beneran ini?" tanya Minato tegang.

"Iye. Oh, ya jangan lupa kasih bunga buat senpai." Minato menerima bunga dari Minako.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, Senpai kita udah ganti baju belom ya?" Junpei bertanya.

"Mendingan kite-kite cek dulu," usul Yukari.

"Oke," jawab sang kakak beradik.

* * *

><p>Pertama, mereka mengunjungi kamar Akihiko. Dan bersorai lah mereka, "Akihiko-senpai!" ala orang lagi ngajak main. Minako dan Yukari mengetuk pintu.<p>

"Masukkk…" sahut Akihiko dari dalam. Masuklah mereka berempat.

Sama dengan hal yang tadi, mereka semua mamasang pandangan yang sama.

"Senpai…" Junpei terkagum.

"Wow…" Minato terkejut.

"SENPAI! SENPAI GANTENG BANGET!" teriak Yukari. "KETAUAN BANGET SENPAI STYLISH!"

"AAAA! SENPAI! IH," Minako jadi genit. "SENPAI KEREN BANGET! KECE, GANTENG DAN GOOD-LOOKING! AW!"

"B-benarkah? Padahal aku hanya memilih yang aku pilih lho." Akihiko bingung sambil tersipu.

Akihiko memakai baju serba hita kecuali kemejanya yang berwarna merah. Tapi kece gitu. Memakai parfum yang sangat tulen dan author ga tau namanya. Ditambah senyumannya, penampilannya semakin menarik!

"Udah yuk, dari pada buang waktu, kita cepet-cepet ke kamar Shinjiro-senpai," usul Minato.

"Wow, Minato! Kau lebih rapi dari yang ku pikirkan," Akihiko baru nyadar bahwa Minato tersusun rapi. (Di kira kursi! Tersusun rapi!)

* * *

><p>Lalu keluarlah mereka dan menuju ke kamar Shinjiro. Mereka memanggilnya dan masuk. Mereka "Wow" lagi. Karena Shinjiro yang memakai baju pesta super kece yang disengajain dibikin kece karena authornya penggemar berat Shinjiro. Mwahhaa. Oke, lanjut… (maaf ya singkat. Takut kebanyakan.)<p>

"Oke, kita siap nih?" Tanya Minako. "Siapin apa nih buat pestanya?"

"Biar aku yang bikin," Kata Shinjiro cepat. "Tapi, hal pertama dulu," Shinjiro masang tampang serem. "Kenapa sih ada pesta mendadak?"

"Oh, itu," Yukari mulai menceritakan semua.

**Bla bla bla…**

"Oh, gitu," Akihiko dan Shinjiro ngangguk-ngangguk. "Tak pernah kusangka Mitsuru suka sama Minato. Tapi, cocok juga ya," kata Akihiko. "Hah, dari sifatnya saja sama, bagimana kalau mereka pacaran?" kata Shinjiro.

"Ayo, cepet! Keburu Mitsuru-senpai dateng!" Yukari mendorong Shinjiro ke dapur.

Sementara Shinjiro main-main di dapur, Minako, Minato, Junpei, Yukari menyiapkan back songnya dan latian suaranya Minato. Akihiko? Dia hanya duduk diam melongo ngelamunin entah apa.

15 menit kemudian.

"Bagus! Suara lo bagus banget! Cihuuyy!" Seru Yukari dan Junpei.

"Eh? Gue bisa nyanyi ya? KEREN BO!" Setelah itu, mereka berempat sorak-sorak bergembira.

"Nih, udah jadi," kata Shinjiro tiba-tiba muncul.

"Nyiapin ap—wow…" pembicaraan Minako cepat terpotong karena melihat kue-kue yang dibuat oleh Shinjiro.

"Senpai bisa bikin ini dalam 15 menit?" Junpei kagum dan kaget.

"GILE!" sambung Akihiko.

"Eh, woy! Mitsuru dah mo dateng!" Shinjiro mengingatkan.

Serentak, mereka merapikan keadaan di lounge. Gedebak-gedebuk mereka heboh layaknya ada bom atom menyerang. 3 menit sudah selesai untuk rapi-rapinya.

"Okeh, okeh!" Yukari mendorong Minato ke depan pintu utama. "Lo tunggu sini, Gue, Minako sama Junpei mau ganti baju. Jangan kemana-mana!" perintah Yukari.

"Oh, ya lo belom ganti baju ya?" Tanya Minato.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Minato, Yukari, Minako—sambil melambaikan tangannya—dan Junpei cepat-cepat ke atas mengganti baju.

"Eh, posisi gue kemana?" Akihiko nanya. "Masa gue di sebelah pintu jamban begini?"

"Ud-udah, l-lo di sebelah sofa ini. nah, Shinji-senpai di sebelah nya." Minato cepat-cepat beri usul.

Akihiko dan Shinjiro mengikuti perintahnya.

Minato, yang berdiri sambil membawa bunga mawar dan lain-lain, berdiri tegang dan mengeluarkan keringet dingin.

"Ude, tenang aja nape," Shinjiro menepuk punggung Minato. "Pasti lo diterima,"

"iy-iye…"

Datanglah Tiga Serangkai turun dengan baju pesta.

"Wow…Yukari…M-Minako…" terkagum-kagum kedua senpainya ditambah Minato.

"Ah-ahahaha…" Mereka berdua tertawa tersipu.

Yukari memakai dress yang dari dadanya sampai setengah pahanya berwarna pink. Rambutnya di ikat dan memakai bando seolah-olah topi berwarna pink-hitam. Alas kakinya higj heels berwarna pink putih. Ditemani tas kesukaannya yang super duper bagus warna putih. Kalungnya ber bentuk lingkaran polos. Antingnya seolah-olah primata. Dandanannya bagus bintang 3.

Minako memakai dress yang dari dadanya sampai menutupi high heelsnya warna hitam ditemani manik-manik. Berdadandan dengan cantik jelita. Memakai sarung tangan hanya bagian telapak tangannya berwarna hitam. High heelsnya yang tertutupi itu berwarna biru tua. Antingnya yang berbentuk lingkaran. Kalungnya berbentuk love. Tas? Dia tidak memakai tas.

"K-Kalian cantik…" Akihiko tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap kedua wanita itu.

"…seksi…" Shinjiro juga sama dengan Akihiko.

"…dan menarik." Lanjut Minato.

"Sudahlah," Yukari melipat kedua tangannya. "Jangan ngomongin itu lagi…"

"Ayo! Kembali ke posisi!" Pinta Minako.

Mereka kembali ke posisi. 2 menit kemudian.

"Siap-siap!" Yukari siap-siap memencet tombol –Play- untuk memutar lagu.

"Oke!"

.

.

.

.

.

Masuk lah Mitsuru. "HALOO!" Semuanya sorai-sorai merdeka terhadap Mitsuru terkecuali Minato.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" "Kok kalian pakai baju rapi?" tanya Mitsuru.

"Ini kejutan kita…" Yukari memencet tombol play.

*Music Plays*

"Hm? H-huh? Ada apa ini?" Mitsuru panik.

"Udah, dengerin aja," Akihiko memberi isyarat terhadap mereka semua yang mengerubuni Mitsuru untuk berpisah.

"Hello, I love you  
>Won't you tell me your name?" <span>Dengan suara menggoda Minato bernyanyi untuk Mitsuru. Wajah Mitsuru mulai memerah<span>.  
>"Hello, I love you<br>Let me jump in your game  
>Hello, I love you<br>Won't you tell me your name?  
>Hello, I love you<br>Let me jump in your game" Minato bernyanyi sambil berjoget-joget kecil.

Minato mendekati Mitsuru "She's walking down the street  
>Blind to every eye she meets"<br>Dan memegang tangan Mitsuru "Do you think you'll be the guy  
>To make the queen of the angels sigh?" <span>dan menarik tubuhnya ke tubuh Minato.<span>  
>"Hello, I love you<br>Won't you tell me your name?  
>Hello, I love you<br>Let me jump in your game" ...dan memutar-mutar.  
>"Hello, I love you<br>Won't you tell me your name?  
>Hello, I love you<br>Let me jump in your game"

Lalu, Minato melepaskannya dan memberikan bunganya. "She holds her head so high  
>Like a statue in the sky" <span>lalu, Minato memutari Mitsuru.<span>  
>"Her arms are wicked, and her legs are long<br>When she moves my brain screams out this song" dan Minato memeluk Mitsuru dari belakang.

"Sidewalk crouches at her feet  
>Like a dog that begs for something sweet"<span> Minato melepaskan pelukannya. Dan memutarkan badan Mitsuru kehadapannya dan bernyanyi didepan hadapannya dan menaruh badan Mitsuru ke pahanya layaknya film India sambil berjoget kecil.<span>  
><span>Minato melepaskan Mitsuru. Mitsuru sampai mundur tiga langkah. Minato berjalan santai sambil<span> bernyanyi,"Do you hope to make her see, you fool?  
>Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel?"<p>

Sebelum momen terakhir, Minato berjalan menggoda yang membuat menarik perhatian,"Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello~!  
>I want you" <span>dan, mengeluarkan sebuah cincin…<span>  
>"Hello<br>I need my baby" …dan menunjukannya ke Mitsuru.  
>"Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello" <span>sebagai tanda…<span>

"Mau kah kau jadi kekasihku?" Kata Minato lagi-lagi menggoda dengan suaranya.

"Iy…" Mitsuru mempersiapkan dirinya untuk… "IYA!" …memeluk Minato!

* * *

><p>Pada akhirnya, pesta mendadak ini pun berjalan lancar. Sambil makan kue-kue dan membicarakan berbagai hal bersama calon mak comblang, Shinjiro, Akihiko, Minato dan Mitsuru yang menjadi kekasih Minato. Setelah acara selesai, Minato dan Mitsuru membuat ciuman pertama.<p>

AKHIRNYA!

Selesai jugaa! Kepanjangan yak? Maap, Oneshot soalnya.

Review?


End file.
